


Event Cleared, New Mission Start XD

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Sick in bed with a 100-degree fever and thought of this adorable thing with Leviathan and the reader. Don’t push yourself with events kids, your favorite characters will worry
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Event Cleared, New Mission Start XD

“Between that major Halloween magical carnival event and the new chapters released for that otome dating game, it’s no wonder we barely had any time to think straight, isn’t that right, MC?” Leviathan said, laughing as he placed the controller on the table beside him before frowning as there was no response. “MC?” He asked before glancing off to the side, and MC was dozing on his shoulder, her arm looped around his own and quietly snoring. “Guess you were more tired than expected, lol. Though I have to admit this kind of embarrassing.” Leviathan muttered under his breath before carefully reaching his hand up and brushing their hair back from their forehead and frowned lightly, placing the back of his palm against it. “Ehhh!? MC, you’re burning up. Did you push yourself too hard?” He muttered, clapping his hand over his mouth before frowning as he carefully managing to shift them, so he could lift them and place them on his bed. “I get that gaming is important and everything, but you don’t want to do it to the point that you get sick,” Leviathan added, almost sounding flustered but then sighed as he quickly headed downstairs and came back with a wet washcloth and gently dabbed at their forehead looking strangely embarrassed as he shifted back and forth

”Leviathan, what are you doing?” MC muttered, half opening their eyes and glancing around the room. ”Nothing!? I mean, it's nothing, but its nothing important, but maybe too some people it could seem important.” Leviathan said, sputtering over his words with bright red cheeks and shook his head. ”What do you mean?” MC muttered before slowly sitting up with a grimace, the rag falling off their forehead ”I...well it seemed like I pushed you way too hard, I me, I'm thankful for your support. It was enjoyable hanging out with you and chatting about the game, but.....you don't need to push yourself so far for my sake.” Leviathan added speaking the last part in a low tone of voice.

”Levi.”

”Hmmm, what is it? Woah .” 

MC pressed their lips against him for a few seconds before lightly bonking foreheads with him, their cheeks going red. ”I love you. Thank you for caring for me.” they said laughing at the embarrassed look on his face. ”Don’t say stuff like that, it’ll be seen as a critical hit.”


End file.
